


now i'm coming undone

by infrequency



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infrequency/pseuds/infrequency
Summary: Seokmin’s KaTalk chat with Jeonghan is still open in another window, and he thumbs back to it easily. Their conversations as of late haven’t been as robust, so Seokmin hesitates, unsure how to approach.He’s hoping for a reaction to break the silence.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127





	now i'm coming undone

**Author's Note:**

> title from i wish i never met you by oh wonder, from seokmin's spotify playlist.  
> flippant use of the word "slutty", but really nothing to warn for. if i need to add a tag, lemme know.

Seokmin's sunglasses sit low on the slope of his nose as he stumbles, sleep-heavy, out of the shuttle. His suitcase drags behind him, black duffel bag slung over the top of the handle. The scene is unremarkable: another fancy boutique hotel outside of the city they're performing in, closer to the airport than the venue. He's just another well-dressed person climbing out of a car with his hood up, music still playing in his ears with an entourage in tow.

Their handler had notified them before their flight, passing out cards with the hotel address – "Do _not_ lose these, we don't want another _incident_..." – someone from their US team would be waiting for the members as they arrived. It's a precaution now built into part of their riders, to ensure that they get helped with checking into their hotel rooms.

Flying thirteen members and crew is expensive, and getting them all on the same flight is almost impossible, so they fly in units — each member with at least two staff members in tow. Seokmin is lucky to be with staff that is the most hands-off. They trail behind him as the glass doors slide open, moving around him to beeline to the front desk.

A smiling blonde woman with a clipboard approaches him directly, wearing a lanyard identifying her as part of their localized team. She looks about his age. Maybe even younger, which is kind of surreal. She butchers his name awfully, following it with an apology and a grimace.

This part of the travel is old hat now; he bites back a cringe with smiles as he points to his name on her one-sheet. She leads him to the front desk and handles most of the process for him, his brain too sloshy from a night out of celebrating in the last city to catch much of the English exchanged.

The check-in process is blessedly swift at this hotel, despite being the first to arrive. Someone puts a card down for incidentals, and Seokmin's key card gets pressed into his hand. The receptionist gives him directions – "top floor, last door on the left" – and he exchanges a wave with the check-in person before rounding the corner. He repeats the words in his head, rolling them over as the floor numbers on the elevator roll up slow. His posture sags a little now that there are fewer eyes on him, aching to be horizontal. There's nothing Seokmin loves more than the post-flight nap, and he's practically vibrating with exhaustion.

After struggling with the room key for what feels like hours, Seokmin gets greeted with an empty room with two empty beds.

No sign of Jeonghan, not yet.

The shoes come off at the door, change of clothes retrieved from his duffle bag before tucking it in with his suitcase into the closet. Seokmin opts for the world's quickest shower and changes into the loose sweats and baggy t-shirt before he flings his body onto the bed next to the window. The scenic view of a parking lot greets him. 

Sweet, blissful silence.

It's not that he doesn't appreciate Jeonghan's presence, but it's a rarity that he doesn't arrive around the same time Seokmin does. An hour has passed since his arrival, and there hasn't been any sign of him.

Seokmin's KaTalk chat with Jeonghan is still open in another window, and he thumbs back to it easily. Their conversations as of late haven't been as robust, so Seokmin hesitates, unsure how to approach. His thumbs freeze over the keyboard and the stickers before flicking open the camera. He doesn't look at the selcas he takes before he attaches them to a message with a winky face.

It's intentional in the way that he doesn't think, just poses with the long line of his neck bared, his hair disheveled and pushed back off his forehead. He's hoping for a reaction to break the silence.

from: kyeommie  
hope you didn't want the right side of the room ;)

The chat bubble pops up and disappears, then reappears again, but he doesn't wait for the response. His Airpods, removed at reception, pop back into his ears, and his music resumes. His phone buzzes at his hip, three vibrations in quick succession. Seokmin flips the phone back over when the song ends.

from: jeonghannie hyung  
:( i did  
so cute kyeommie

from: kyeommie  
your bed is always more comfortable anyway :p

from: jeonghannie hyung  
ah you shouldn't say such things !

Jeonghan sends a selca back that has him choking on a breath. Heat rushes into Seokmin's cheeks like a downstream current.

He looks exhausted and small, all bundled up in oversized clothing. His silver hair is messy, and his nose scrunched in feigned anger, a mock scolding. However, the angle of the selca makes it hard to look anywhere except his lips. Jeonghan's lips are pursed in a pout, gloss catching the lumination of passing lights.

Any close-up image of Jeonghan's lips is a reminder of what it felt like to have him lean up into Seokmin, breaths mingling for a hesitant moment, before the crushing grapefruit soju-flavored kiss.

That was a week ago, but Seokmin's lips still taste of citrus.

Seventeen's schedules have kept them too busy to think about anything that isn't _eat-sleep-perform-repeat_. It's even more complicated with travel days to less familiar cities thrown in the mix.

But in the quiet moments that Seokmin has had to himself, he's replayed the kiss backward and forward and watched it frame by frame in his mind. If there are _feelings_ involved, he lets them alone to marinate for another time.

Giving it a name isn't something he can realistically have. The dream doesn't allow room for things like feelings for your coworker, especially not when the microscope lens zooms in tighter day by day.

But with a two-day break between _now_ and their next show, Seokmin wants to draw it to the light selfishly, to let it have a moment in the sun.

Not the feelings, but affection. The lust. His body aches with physical desire. So he chases it.

Admittedly, Seokmin's inhibitions are currently low; His body is floating in the space between wanting to sleep and stay awake, and his hands type out a response on auto-pilot.

His eyes close as he hits send. Heat rises in Seokmin's face, and his body temperature jumps with it.

from: jeonghannie hyung  
oh, lee seokmin-ssi…  
well for starters.  
i think i'd like to kiss u again.

Oh.

 _Oh._ Okay.

He'd like to blame the fatigue for the inability to think of a response that isn't the aptly dunked on "haha and then wat" but Jeonghan takes it a step further without him.

from: jeonghannie hyung  
we could put that bed to use for one

His body jolts into full consciousness at a dizzying rate. Seokmin has never been so thankful to have already been lying down because he feels faint at the admission.

Jeonghan has always been doting, dancing on the line of inappropriate flirting with a carefree flourish. He's always been physically affectionate with Seokmin, touching him in ways that make him feel secure, safe, _loved_ , but never in anything more than amicability.

Then, in a boutique hotel in East London, Jeonghan had tugged him in, arms slinging around his neck like a ribbon, loose from the alcohol and comfortable. Nothing out of the ordinary from their usual skinship. Jeonghan had giggled something about his drunken burping, and Seokmin was on the friendly side of a mixed drink himself. The railing had pressed into the small of his back, holding both himself and Jeonghan upright. Jeonghan's fingers had traced the gold-leaf on the mirrored walls, his mouth gone quiet and set.

"Everything at this hotel is so ugly," he had said softly, hand moving from the wall to settle the heels of his palms against Seokmin's chest. Seokmin's arms locked around his waist, the most natural feeling in the world.

Then Jeonghan leaned in.

"Except you. You're the most beautiful thing here, Kyeommie."

The saving grace of that musty smelling, gold-leaf painted, creaking, mirrored nightmare was the slow-moving escalation that let Seokmin savor the sensation of Jeonghan licking into his mouth and clinging to him for balance.

The spell had only broken when the elevator door opened.

And things went on as if Jeonghan had never kissed him the next morning. And Seokmin learned what it was to _want_ Yoon Jeonghan.

Wanting Jeonghan has meant that every casual touch has made his skin feel as if it had caught fire, all while not knowing how much to give. Jeonghan keeps his emotions close, which is tricky when Seokmin also keeps everything to his chest. Knowing that Jeonghan has been just as affected is a benediction, a weight lifted from his chest.

Seokmin groans, staring down at the newly unread messages in his phone, trying to not think about how the memory of a kiss – wet and deep and punctuated with a musical exhale of his name – has him feeling keyed up and half-hard. His palms are itchy with sweat, pricking with pain as his fingernails dig half-moons into them.

Peeling the sheets back to shuffle under them, Seokmin imagines the weight of the duvet to be the anchoring pressure of skinny hips bracketing his and pinning him down.

_Fuck._

from: jeonghannie hyung  
ugh im still like.  
30 minutes out  
u still awake?

from: kyeommie  
yep  
that sucks :(

And after a beat, Seokmin adds, 'haven't _stopped thinking about your lips'_ and throws in a cute sticker for good measure. If his hand slides into his sweatpants, that's between him and the humming of the aircon.

It shouldn't be a surprise when the notification for a secret chat with Jeonghan pops up, but Seokmin's heart is suddenly pounding in his ears.

from: jeonghannie hyung  
what about my lips  
tell hyung what you think about

Seokmin shifts down into the covers, phone cradled in one hand as he types. Since the kiss, the question isn't what he thinks about, but what he doesn't. His hand closes around himself, body going slack at first touch. It's been a minute since he's had the time to luxuriate in being sprawled out in a bed. Alone to languish in it, and not feeling rushed while showering. He's thankful for the rattling sound of the hotel room's A/C unit, masking the moan that falls from his mouth. Not that anyone can hear Seokmin, but he still feels a little mortification in letting himself have it.

It's the first real reprieve he's allowed himself all week.

Seokmin forces himself to dispel the shame that has accompanied all his fantasies of the last week, unlocking the door on that part of his psyche. The compartments shake loose.

Seokmin thinks about Jeonghan like this more often than he'd like to admit, seeing the almost cruel yet tender curling of thin lips muffling an amused chuckle when he takes himself in hand in the shower. _"Dokyeommie," the voice in his head says, echoing that same airy voice before dropping an octave. "Surely, you can hold off just a little bit longer for hyung?"_

If he's honest about what he wants–

Jeonghan's response comes quickly.

from: jeonghannie hyung  
[flustered emoji]  
could u, honey?  
u think you could hold back  
not come until i tell u  
be ready for me when i walk in

The message injects ice into Seokmin's spine. His hand stops immediately, dragging his sticky palm against his thigh.

from: kyeommie  
yes pls  
rly want u to touch me

from: jeonghannie hyung  
show me how much 

Seokmin shivers at the request, pulling himself up into a sitting position, tugs his sweats down enough to free his erection. He's never truly mastered the art of the dick pic, not in the same way he's able to take a selca without much forethought. Squeezing at the base, he takes a couple of shots, not bothering to look at the images. Not out of self-assuredness but out of self-preservation. If he gives it a second thought, he'll chicken out, and he _wants_ this. So much.

Jeonghan's response comes back almost instantaneously.

from: jeonghannie hyung  
pretty  
just like the rest of you  
as expected

From anyone else, the answer would sound dismissive and condescending, but Seokmin knows Jeonghan. Knows how he gets when he wants something, knows that he loves playing coy. He thinks a little longingly of the lube packets, purchased discreetly at the last hotel, tucked into his toiletries in the closet by the door.

from: dokyeommie  
where are you now

from: jeonghannie hyung  
stuck in traffic  
but you'll be good and wait for hyung, right?

There's a warning embedded in the question, a promise of something Seokmin wants to know the end of. Thirty minutes was now fifteen minutes ago, and he shrugs out from under the covers. He has a feeling he'll need to dig out his toiletry bag from the duffel tonight. They have nothing but time, 48 hours of it, but he wants to make the most of the night ahead of him.

Seokmin's phone rattles under the bedspread, demanding in the silence now that the A/C unit has gone quiet. He answers on the second ring; There's only one voice he wants to hear, and it's the only person who knows he's awake at this hour.

"Hello?"

Jeonghan greets him warmly on the other end, uncharacteristically so. The microphone picks up bits and pieces of the radio in the background, a car honking, and something Jeonghan says to someone riding with him. An anticipatory silence falls between them, and Seokmin's fingers twist in the sheets as he waits.

"How are you? Have you checked your phone lately?"

Jeonghan is nonchalant on the other end, and Seokmin can almost envision him with his legs crossed in the back of a car. He wonders if Jeonghan is affected at all, or if he's still pretending like he's too big for feelings. He wonders if he's shifted down in his seat, pulled a hand through his sleeve and–

"You there?"

Concern hangs onto the two words, and Seokmin nods as he answers before he remembers Jeonghan can't see.

"Yeah, give me a minute," he replies, flicking up to switch windows.

from: jeonghannie hyung  
calling you  
i wanna hear you

"Fuck," he replies out loud, the game made clear. "Hyung, I– _fuck_ ," he breathes. Jeonghan lets out an impatient huff, and Seokmin makes quick work of his sweats, kicking them down to the floor.

from: jeonghannie hyung  
tell me what you're doing  
everything

"I just took my pants off," Seokmin replies softly, taking himself in hand for the second time that night. It's dry, but he's so sensitive now that he shivers at the first touch. Jeonghan exhales at the sound of his whine as if he had been holding his breath.

"I'm in your bed, under the sheets," he starts, tugging his knees up. Interesting how in his mind, it's Jeonghan's bed, despite him not having laid in it. That clicks something in place, and blood pumps loud in his ears, breathing in deep as he considers his next words. Jeonghan hums like he's listening to him talk about his day, rustling on his end like he's nodding. Seokmin's eyes slide shut, and he takes a breath, letting the filter drop.

"Wishing my hand was your mouth."

"Oh. Wow," Jeonghan says, not sounding very impressed at all. "I think I've heard better," he says, continuing on as if he's rehearsing half of a conversation that he has no part of. Seokmin knows what he's trying to do, and it's working; No one knows him like Jeonghan, but no one gets under his skin quite like Jeonghan.

from: jeonghannie hyung  
u can do better than that.  
or i hang up.

Jeonghan keeps on like that, egging him on over text while Seokmin narrates his movements until he brings himself close to the edge. Seokmin chokes back a whine, telling Jeonghan, _please hyung, 'm gonna come, don't wanna without you, please,_ and Jeonghan lets out a delighted laugh.

"That's so _good_ to hear, I'm glad," he replies, before adding a sharp “ _then don't_ ,'' and Seokmin nods furiously.

from: jeonghannie hyung  
have you showered?

"Yes," Seokmin says, holding his dick loose in his hand. He's sensitive enough that even the slightest brush against his skin feels like too much. There's an implication there that flies to the surface, and Seokmin allows himself a moan. Jeonghan says something that he can't hear, pulse racing in his ears, but he catches him say that he'll see Seokmin shortly.

It takes Jeonghan another ten long, grueling minutes before the keycard beeps as the door swings open. He doesn't greet Seokmin, nor does he answer Seokmin's strained greeting before he disappears into the bathroom. The telltale squeaking of the shower turning on makes Seokmin's heart rate jump.

A cocktail of anxiety and anticipation swirl together as he tugs his shirt off, considers crawling back under the covers to protect himself from the chill inside their suite. He's scooted to the end of the bed by the time the shower shuts off, followed by a creak of the door opening.

Jeonghan pads into the room, silently wearing only a towel, suggestion heavy in his eyes. His skin is still damp from his shower, and he gets so close that Seokmin can smell traces of his lavender body wash. He doesn't speak, stares down at Seokmin with his lip caught between his teeth. If the scene were an animation, there'd be crackling electricity drawn between them. Jeonghan's towel-tousled hair is still damp, sticking to his face as he leans in closer, leaning into Seokmin's open palm as he brushes the stray hairs away.

"Hi, pretty."

The towel drops, and Jeonghan does, too, into Seokmin's lap. His eyes flick down to where his erection hangs heavy between his legs, and he wraps a hand around it—amusement dancing across his face.

"You listened." Jeonghan's fingers uncurl to slide up his abdomen. Seokmin shivers, eyes sliding shut.

"Of course I did," Seokmin replies instantly, choking on a sigh as teeth close around his ear lobe. "Why wouldn't I listen?"

Jeonghan ignores the question to lean in and kisses him, pushing a hand into his hair. Seokmin automatically grips at his hips, yanking him in closer. Jeonghan never does anything in halves, clinging as close as possible with sharp little gasps between kisses. His head falls back, Seokmin's lips latching to unexplored territory, and everything melts away at that moment. Every thought gets whisked away to catalog the flavor of Jeonghan's lip balm, mint and white tea, and the lingering taste of coffee. Jeonghan's hands on his chest move away, a satiated sound spilling from his lips as skin meets bare skin.

Seokmin pushes back toward the center of the bed, but Jeonghan slides off his lap and shoots him a _look_.

"No fair," Seokmin pushes out his lower lip, and Jeonghan lets out a laugh closer to a cackle.

"Not my fault you're easy to rile up."

"Not my fault you're slutty," Seokmin lobs back.

Jeonghan quirks an eyebrow, planting his palms on the edge of the mattress.

"Slutty," he repeats like he's letting the word roll over in his head before shrugging it off.

"You never did tell me," he starts, tracing a line up the sole of Seokmin's foot. He twitches away with a whine, but Jeonghan continues as if nothing happened. "What do you think about my lips?"

Jeonghan closes a hand around Seokmin's ankle, nudging his legs open to crawl between. He swallows hard, and Jeonghan's eyes drop down to watch his throat tighten as he swallows. He feels cornered under his predatory gaze, only able to move again when Jeonghan's fingers dig into his thigh.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Jeonghan asks, not waiting for an answer before _taking_. Jeonghan's lips brush against his, featherlight like fingertips on satin, eyelashes on skin. Seokmin leans up to bring their mouths together more firmly, tugging him down. It's enough of an answer for both of them.

He can feel Jeonghan smile against his kiss, desire burning like a solar flare when his long fingers close around his cock. It's dry, but Jeonghan's hands are soft, thumb rubbing in tight circles around his cockhead.

"You're so impatient," Jeonghan lilts, dragging his mouth down to the line of Seokmin's jaw, sinking his teeth into his neck. "Lemme take care of you."

Jeonghan takes his time with Seokmin, hands caressing a trail down the planes of his chest. His mouth follows behind, biting in intervals. He's always been able to read Seokmin better than anyone else, and his ability to pick up on his weak spots is eerie.

"Hyung," Seokmin starts to whine, but Jeonghan floats back up to his side, pressing a thin finger against his lips.

"No talking, I'm concentrating."

Seokmin pouts again, and Jeonghan reacts with an eye roll and scoff. He swoops down to kiss him, sucking in his lower lip between his teeth. Seokmin clutches around Jeonghan's waist, rutting up against him while making small noises, and Jeonghan laughs again, on the edge of unkind.

"Where did you learn to be so needy?" He breathes, stroking his cheek tenderly before sitting back onto his heels.

"Could only be from you," Seokmin says, but Jeonghan smacks his thigh for his cheek, not hard enough to sting but enough that it leaves a red mark behind.

"Watch it," Jeonghan says, sickly sweet and injected with venomous warning before crawling back between his legs. His mouth presses against the mark, pink to red, sucking a different kind of mark into the inner crease.

Fingers card into Jeonghan's half-dry hair, pulling the frizzy bangs back into a tight fist. Brown eyes flick up to meet his, mouth hovering over Seokmin's hip. He smiles, and for a minute, he forgets about peeling back the emotions. It's a moment of tenderness, and it feels comfortable and natural, like an extension of how they've always been.

"Jeonghan hyung," he breathes out.

"Please tell me you have lube," Jeonghan says, aching, and Seokmin points clumsily to the packets sitting on the bedside table.

Jeonghan reaches out for the packets, tearing one open between his teeth. "Thought about doing this all week." His breath warms the base of his cock, wet finger circling Seokmin's entrance. "I heard you getting off in the shower the next morning, and it was all I could think about," he continues with a groan. The admission is like a match to gasoline, sparks igniting. Jeonghan's mouth closes around the tip of his dick, and Seokmin's head tips back when he hits the back of his throat.

The hand in Jeonghan's hair tightens, hips rolling into his face with deep, grounding breaths. " _Hh_ -hyung, Hannie-hyung, _fuck_ ," he curses, over and over until the words die out into unintelligible little gasps that have Jeonghan's lips curling around him.

"You're so sensitive," he says when he pulls off, casually, like he's remarking on the weather or a passing thought. His fingers press inside Seokmin, pushing in slow. "Do you get yourself off thinking about me?"

He can't find the words to respond until Jeonghan is two fingers deep, and it's a shaky _yeah_ that comes out of him. The faceless shape that he didn't want to admit to seeing in the shower with his eyes closed takes a form, turning into the man between his legs. Illuminating.

Seokmin's body feels both stretched too thin and strung tight, Jeonghan's mouth moving at a different pace than his fingers.  
  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" gets a tight nod in response that has Jeonghan pulling his fingers out, wrapping his wet fingers around himself. Jeonghan's eyebrows knit together, bottom lip between his teeth as a soft keening sound pours out of him. Seokmin's mouth goes dry. It's better than he ever imagined it.   
  
A second packet gets torn open with teeth, this time with a condom, and Jeonghan is reaching out for him with a shaky hand to smear his mouth against Seokmin's. He can feel Jeonghan's erection, hard and heavy at his hip, dragging back and forth.  
  
"What do you think about when you think about me, pretty boy?" he says against his mouth, wrapping his legs around Seokmin's waist. "Because I think about you." He rolls them over neatly until Seokmin is on top of him, and Jeonghan's sheathing the condom over himself.  
  
"C'mere," he says, tapping Seokmin's leg impatiently. Jeonghan grips his waist the moment Seokmin lines himself up and sinks. "Take your time," Jeonghan coos, letting a hand leave his hip to close a fist around the base of his dick.  
  
"You're doing so well, Kyeommie," has electricity jolting into his bloodstream, shivering as he adjusts to the stretch. Jeonghan isn't big, but it's been some time since he's taken anything larger than his fingers. The hand on his waist is white, squeezing tight like he's willing himself to not just push in. Seokmin's suddenly aware of just how much he wants that, wants Jeonghan to be rough with him like he is in other ways. Open-palmed slap against his chest mid-giggle, a frustrated fist pushed into his side in a flash of anger. He makes a sound imagining it that Jeonghan echoes, eyes squeezed shut.   
  
Seokmin's head tilts back when he's fully seated, baring the long line of his throat. Jeonghan leans up, lips at his neck, his chest, mouth, collarbones. Each press is molten, engraving desire into Seokmin's skin. Jeonghan hisses when he starts moving, the blunt of his nails scratching pink lines into his chest.  
  
"Pretty boy," Jeonghan says again, a soft murmur. His brows stitch back together in concentration as he moves in shallow thrusts. Hands come back to rest at Seokmin's thighs, pulling him in.  
  
"You don't have to be gentle with me," Seokmin strains out, leaning back onto Jeonghan's knees.   
  
His hands close around the back of Jeonghan's neck, pulling their bodies back together. Hands close around Seokmin's broad shoulders, trailing along the tops of his collarbones. He can feel Jeonghan's laugh, full in his chest. It makes fondness bubble up, smiling as their mouths come back together, drawn like magnets, deep and wet, open.  
  
A hand snakes to Seokmin's throat, and his head goes back to give Jeonghan access. His mouth is searing, wet, and branding, sucking hard into the hollow. Jeonghan sighs out into his skin, digging his thumb into the side.   
  
"When am I ever gentle with you?" he says in an almost-sneer, other hand closing on his knee and moving up, up, up until Seokmin's begging him to–  
  
"Ahhh," he hisses, and Jeonghan lets out a pitying sound. His movements slow, hips rolling up into Seokmin in languid motions. He feels dizzy from how mean he's being. "Sweetheart, are you gonna come?"  
  
He shakes his head no, but Jeonghan's grip on his cock makes his body tense up, practically writhing from the pleasure. "Don't wanna." He shakes his head, digging his heels into the sheets. He can't move out of Jeonghan's grip, and it makes him whine Jeonghan's name.  
  
"But I want you to," Jeonghan says. He looks up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Watchful. Always watching. "I thought you said you'd come for me," he complains.  
  
So he does, coming first in shallow breaths, with his forehead pressed against Jeonghan's chest. Jeonghan's guard drops then, chasing his own pleasure with his mouth on every bit of skin he can reach. Boneless in his arms, Seokmin takes it with long, whining gasps until Jeonghan finally spills inside.  
  
They stay pressed together until their breathing slows. Seokmin buries his face in Jeonghan's neck, and the hand on his neck moves up to stroke his hair.   
  
"You're cute, but your thunder thighs are crushing me," Jeonghan says. Seokmin whacks his side before rolling over, hissing as he pulls off.  
  
"You say that like it's a problem."  
  
Stretching as he sits up, Jeonghan rolls off the side of the bed to dispose of the condom. He pauses to throw his discarded towel to Seokmin.  
  
"Wipe yourself up," he says wearily, leaning his elbows up onto the bed. Seokmin doesn't expect Jeonghan to crawl back into bed with him after dropping the latex in the trash, but his arms fall back open to drag him close.  
  
"Brat," Jeonghan sighs, pressing his face into Seokmin's shoulder. His mind is too fuzzy to think of a response, but he rolls over and tangles their legs together.  
  
"Only for you."

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs* haha
> 
> everyone say thank you [isabel](http://ao3.org/users/archaeocyaths) for reading this for me  
> [dw](https://infrequencies.dreamwidth.org/) || [cc](curiouscat.qa/infrequenced)  
> 


End file.
